Viaje Hacia el nuevo Mundo Vacaciones 5 Final
by Call Me Blood's
Summary: Los chicos quieren dar una fiesta de despedida pero el problema sera conseguir los materiales y enfrentaran a Pixis, habra borrachera alcoholicos en el suelo en camillas y Levi tendra que entrar en esto Eren,Erwin,Levi partiran solos hoy hacia el nuevo mundo algo que sera dificil de aceptar para todos(fin del prologo Viaje hacia el nuevo mundo:Vacaciones/2 temporada en proceso xD)


**_Bueno final del prologo tomare un descanso de 1 mes o 2 hasta empezar , como quien diria la 2°temporada de la historia espero que disfruten_**

* * *

12 horas para llegar al destino  
-en el cuartel, los cadetes limpian, y esperan, a que el momento llege, excepto alguno que vana extrañar a los soldados que sarparan en busca de lo desconocido...  
-Mikasa entra al salon del cuartel donde dormia de vez en cuando Eren y se encuentra con Annie observando la ventana desde el escritorio-¿lo extrañas no es asi?  
-Quizas-fingiendo normalidad-Quizas-  
-Se lo que sientes por el al igual lo que yo siento por el tambien, el es mi hermano-  
-"Si no lo violarias" pasa por la mente de Annie-Si tienes razon-"O quizas yo lo violaria"-  
-Pero aun podemos ir cuando esten a punto de zarpar podremos despedirnos-con unas lagrimas en los ojos, abraza a Annie, quien deja escapar tambien unas lagrimas traicioneras-  
-Oigan, oigan falta para eso-interrumpe el cabo el lindo momento-Perdon pero Erwin solicita una reunion sin fines beneficiosos para la legion y sus tacticas antes de que Eren tenga que partir-¿De acuerdo?, la reunion se la dejo a su criterio...  
-Reunion sin fines beneficos para la legion-ambas en su mente "fiesta de despedida"- Si sargento!...  
-Prosigan con sus labores-retirandose Annie y Mikasa decidieron dejar sus labores e ir y avisar sobre el permiso de la fiesta por parte de Levi el escuadron aun sin creerlo, deciden parar la actividad y festejar en el almuerzo. Pero tienen que recaudar fondos asi que piden a los contactos de Eren provisiones, bebidas y su silencio para poder realizar el evento  
Primero van con Pixis Annie y Mikasa:  
Señor comandante Pixis!-con el saludo del escuadron encuentran a Pixis en la muralla Rose-Comandante le tenemos que pedir un favor!  
-¿Que se le apetece a las jovencitas?-sobando su bigote  
-Es con respecto a una reunion sin fines beneficiosos para la tropa, Señor!-terminan de hablar mirandose mutuamente para ver la respuesta  
-No, me interesa-deja a las chicas plantadas-No me interesa, no mientras que no diviertan un poco a este viejo je...-con una sonrisa  
-¿Que diversion?-cansada de esa respuesta-  
-Un juego de ajedrez ¿quizas? o que tal un concurso de bebidas ...si ustedes me ganan me encargare de las provisiones de bebidas y comida-Retandolas a las mujeres  
-De acuerdo pero traeremos a algunos muchachos para que compitan con usted...  
-Estare esperando ansioso-con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro no saben quien era el-  
- 15 minutos despues en el cuartel-Mikasa y Annie ven como sus amigos empacan adornos y algo de vajilla para enviar al comedor de la academia lo festejaran donde su amistad inicio  
-Muchachos necesitamos su ayuda!-gritan Mikasa  
-¿Que pasa Mikasa, lograste conseguir las provisiones?-Pregunta Reiner  
-Es sobre eso Pixis nos desafia a un concurso de bebidas...-antes de seguir el cuartel empieza a reir a carcajadas  
-Es en serio jajaja... un viejo ganando en un concurso de beber JAJAJA...-cambiando sus risas por un tono mas serio-Veamos de que esta echo el anciano-  
-Partiendo dejando empacado los pocos adornos parten Ymir,Reiner,Berth,Jean,Armin,Christa,Annie,Connie y Sasha mientras por detras una hanji observa el equipo  
-No saben con quien se meten ¿verdad?-pregunta al pelinegro  
-No no tienen ni la mas minima nocion-tomando un te mientras ve unos reportes  
-Un pequeño golpe en la frente-Pues deverias ayudar le diste el permiso, estan haciendo lo mejor que pueden pero sin ti no ganaran nunca contra pixis-  
-Deberias calmarte en 30 minutos partire, duraran 1 hora cuando mucho...yo si tardare bastante contra el...-empezando acabar su taza de te los ojos de Hanji le brillan-  
-Mi Levi lo vere borracho...Si!...Hace años no lo veo borracho...¿Que hara?...MMMM...-con su mano en la barbilla-...¿bailara con la escoba de limpiar... o se pondra a hablar con los cuadros?... no... no ya se ...-  
-Callate-dandole una patada en la cara deja muda a la loca-No me dejas tomar mi te en paz...-silencio de la inconcienste-gracias por callarte...  
-En el camino a la sede del hogar de Pixis-  
-Mikasa...-Pregunta Armin-¿estas segura que Eren no se molestara?  
-Si, muy segura-responde con confianza-  
-En serio, no me digas que es otro de tus trucos para meternos en un ...-se calla Jean al ver a Mikasa-No ...dije nada-desacelera el paso-Mejor me quedo aca no me matara aqui...  
-Pero si me molestas yo si-Responde Annie...  
-Mejor voy al lado de Reiner...  
-Chicos ya llegamos-Dice Connie, señalando el salon donde se haya Pixis esperandolos-  
-Esperen mocosos ...-el sargento Rivaille les retiene-yo tambien les acompaño-Con el como lider reemplazo de Mikasa temporal-Entremos...  
-Habren las puertas y quedan boca abiertas al ver a todo el escuadron de reconstruccion del muro, policia militar y parte de la legion de exploracion juntos mirando al centro un cuadrado como si fuera un cuadrilatero, se hallaba Pixis con algunas sirvientas con bandejas de plata en sus manos, y una mesa larga de 20 metros extendida en el cuadrilatero, con la cantidad de sillas exactas para todos y en ella habian vasos, tazas de te, cubetas de limpiezas, probetas, y una escultura hueca de hielo en forma de Titan sin cabeza...todas  
-¿Tienen vino?...-Dice Rivaille poniendose un pañuelo en el cuello-Por que tengo sed...-haciendo tronar sus dedos manda a su equipo de jovenes a sentarse...  
-Del lado derecho se sientan Mikasa,Reiner,Berth,Jean,Armin,Christa, y del lado izquierdo Levi,Ymir,Annie,Connie y Sasha mientras las mucamas dejan al frente suyo en la mesa los objetivos , Pixis en una punta dice las reglas, pero un idiota los interrumpe...  
-Apuesto 100 franejas a que Levi le gana a Pixis!-grita un soldado de la legion de exploracion  
-Apuesto 1000 franejas a que Levi no le ganara!-grita un soldado de la policia militar  
-Apuesto 10000 franejas a que levi bailara con la escoba borracho-Grita Hanji haciendo estallar carcajadas de las 3 fuerzas  
-Apuesto 100000 franejas a que yo !...le pateare el culo a alguien si hace otra apuesta-Grita Levi mientras golpea la mesa haciendo saltar todo los contenedores con vino(franejas hagan de cuenta que es la moneda de intercambio que usan yo no tengo ni idea si usan dolar, peso, euro yo invento...no me juzgen)  
-Ya callada la tribuna Pixis se levanta y comenta las reglas  
-1°Regla quien cae no puede volver al juego...2°Regla quien queda en pie en cualquier estado gana...3°Regla Si me ganan pagare todo de la...(un soldado lo interrumpe y le habla al oido)  
-"No puede decir recuerde que esta aqui"-le susurra el soldado  
-Bien...que comiense el duelo...  
-Las mucamas llenan la primer ronda  
1°Round tomar 10 tazas de te llenas de vino,cantidad a tomar de cada taza 0,135 litros(la mitad de 1/4 de litro)  
Ymir:Me siento rara...y con sueño-Ymir es la primera en sentir el efecto del vino  
Reiner:Yo ...no ...hip hip...mas-Cae primero de borrachera  
Berth:Reiner...Reiner!-grita algo sonrojado  
Jean:Wuau que dolor de cabeza deja el vino-Sobandose la cabeza Jean le provoca jaqueca el alcohol  
Armin:Me siento feliz...jejeje-Armin le alegra la vida el alcohol  
Christa:Estupida Ymir...Siempre me protejes no eres mi Madre-Intentando asestarle un golpe casi se cae de la mesa  
Annie:Aburrido...-El alcohol aun no le surte efecto  
Connie:Yo ...los odio a todos... a todos sus clones ...si en especial al tuyo Connie-viendo su reflejo en un espejo el alcohol le provoca alucinasiones  
Sasha:Tengo hambre!Mesera mas del budin!-Sasha confunde alimentos con bebidas  
Mikasa:Listo para la proxima ronda...-Mikasa es muy fuerte solo tiene un poco de sonrojo  
Levi:Que molestia...-El cabo no le afecta nada el vino para el sige siendo te  
Pixis:MMM...Que divertido...hace mucho que no tomo nada con amigos excepto con Eren hace tiempo pero nunca le gusto mi vino personal...  
Eren:Tenia 15 en ese entonces no sabia que era vino pense que era jugo de uva!-Eren se defiende  
2°Round tomar 8 tazones de sopa llenos de vino cantidad a tomar 0,7litros(casi 3/4 de litro)  
Mikasa:Listo de nuevo otra ronda!-El vino la pone algo euforica  
Berth:Reiner...hip hip...Reiner...hip hip...-Aun lamentandose no cae al suelo  
Jean:No quiero tomar mas...pero como me encanta...-El alcohol aparte de darle jaqueca le trae bipolaridad  
Armin:Me siento inutil!...-Otro con bipolaridad ¬¬*  
Christa:Ymir que te crees ...¡¿que soy tu hija!?-El alcohol la hace rebelde  
Ymir:Si aunque mi hija bonita jajajaja-El alcohol no le surte mucho efecto aun  
Annie:Aburrido...hip hip-El alcohol le provoca ipo y cansancio  
Connie:Yo me arte!-Golpeando la mesa se retira hacia la salida, pero en 3 pasos cae al suelo borracho-¡ODIO LOS CLONES!  
Sasha :mmmm...El pavo asado estuvo delicioso-Sasha sige confundiendo comida con bebida  
Levi:Que debiles ya han caido!...mocosos ...-El alcohol no le ah dado ningun efecto  
Pixis:Veamos cuanto resisten jejeje-Terminando su sopa de un sorbo-Ah ...rico ...la siguiente  
3°Round Cubeta de limpieza (las favoritas de levi) llenas de vino cantidad a tomar 2,750 litros(osea dos litros y 750)  
Mikasa:Ya quiero de nuevo a mi EREN!-Eren agradece no haberla llevado a una de las alocadas fiestas de Reiner y Berth alli el alcohol la iba a transfomar  
Berth:No puedo mas...hip hip hip ...-Berth ya no puede continuar Pixis gana!...  
Jean:Marco te extraño!-Jean se pone llorar, miserable alcohol tansformas a hombres en maricas ¬¬*  
Armin:Siempre Eren!-Golpea la mesa- ¿¡Por que nunca yo!?  
Christa:Me cansaste te voy a ...-Intentando darle una patada aYmir cae al suelo borracha  
Ymir:Christa!...Oye termina tu vino...-Intenta levantarla pero al pararse ninguna se puede mantener en pie y caen de nuevo por culpa de el vino  
Annie:Aburrido ...-bajando la cabeza-EREN!SI TE GANO ME VIOLARAS TODA LA NOCHE!-El slon se queda en silencio y con cara de espnato hacia Annie-Oh lo dije en voz alta-desinteresada-No importa...  
-Es el efecto de el alcohol no te preocupes-tranquilizando un Erwin a Eren  
Sasha:Mas pollo!.Ahora!-Joder esta ciega Sasha de tanto alcohol!...  
Levi:Locas...-sige sin surtir efecto(ese si se aguanta una borrachera)  
Pixis:Creo que durara un poco mas este duelo...-terminando su cubeta de un trago largo-Ah...la siguiente!  
4°Round beber directo de la fuente de titan sin cabeza... tiempo para pasar 10 minutos  
Mikasa:Termine!-tambaleando un poco Mikasa se recupera y continua con la prueba  
Jean:Yo yo...yo ...-Sin alcanzar a ser 2 minutos Jean suelta deja de beber y cae al suelo de cara borracho  
Armin:Si la cantidad esa de alcohol es suficiente como para emborracharnos entonces...-Al parecer tiene muchas personalidades y el vino la saca a la luz  
Annie:Yo hip hip ...quiero mas-La bestia rubia pasa la prueba y queda semifinalista  
Sasha:Mas sopa de coliflor...hip hip...-Ella aterroriza a los soldados tiene una apetito voraz  
Levi:Parece que falta poco no...-Se pone a beber y al terminar- yo hip hip...-La trivuna queda en silencio  
Eren:¡Heicho tiene ipo por le alcohol!...O miren tambien esta algo sonrojado!...  
Levi:Idiota!...  
Pixis:Mi turno...-Procede a beber de la estatua-Ah...bebida de dioses...hip hip...oh creo que yo tambien ya no soy tan joven como antes...  
5°Round beber de la jarra de Titan sin cabeza 15 minutos seguidos  
Mikasa:Yo yo...-tambaleandose-Yo seguire...y ...ah...-Cae por el alcohol y queda eliminada  
Armin:Mikasa...Mikasa...Oye que haces...¿que haces?...-Intena ver que pasa con su amiga y cae del sueño al piso  
Sasha:Oigan ...¿que les dije?...yo quiero algo que sepa a pollo-Mirando la fuente  
Levi:sabe a pollo...-Le responde y la hambrienta bebe feliz hasta que casi se ahoga ya no puede tomar mas  
Annie:Yo no caere...-se pone a beber de la fuente-...Yo hip hip...continuo-tambaleando mientras camina pasa la siguiente ronda conciente  
Pixis:Creo que esto sera lo mas largo que eh competido-Bebe durante 30 minutos vino puro-Ah!...hace tanto que no disfruto esto asi...  
Eren:Increible...tanto beben y... ¿para que?  
Durante toda la mañana y tarde beben y solo Levi y Pixis quedan de pie ambos sonrojados y con ipo de tanto vino en su sistema  
Pixis sirve una taza mas de te con vino-La ultima levi hip hip?...  
Levi toma y continua  
-Creo que es mi turno-Acota Pixis y su ultima taza no la termina de beber que cae borracho contra el piso  
La trivuna queda en silencio los espectadores atonitos y un Eren emocionado  
-LEVI GANO!-Grita Eren y los demas lo aclaman  
-Mocosos...o que hermosura veo ven nena bailemos-Levi mira a una belleza de traje marron y cabellos grises que la agarra y besa apasionadamente con su borachera e ipo mientras tanto los especatadores miran con asquerozidad la escena  
-levi...-acota Eren  
-No me molestes pendejo estoy ocupado-Haciendo un gesto al aire  
-Pero ...levi...-Intenta frenarlo de su acto  
-NO ME JODAS!-Grita el borracho  
-Pero levi ...es una escoba...-  
-¿Que?...-El cabo se frota los ojos por la neblina del alcohol y siente sus labios con basura humeda, en sus manos el palo de la escoba(la cintura de la belleza)y los pelos grises pues eran...  
-QUE ASCO!-Sale tropezando con todo y avergonzado un cabo borrachin...  
-¿Tan borracho estaba?...  
Faltan 5 horas antes de la partida de Eren y nuestros amigos ya algo salidos de la resaca empiezan a levantarse con dolor de cabeza nauseas vomitos y parten para armar el festejo aunque primero a la enfermería para aliviar con algo el dolor  
Mikasa se pone a ver el premio y ve a Annie-Creo que necesitaremos algo mas que provisiones y gastos pagos para la fiesta ….  
-Si….-Hanji interrumpe el recuperamiento de los cadetes –Ayuda para armar el festejo yo les ayudo  
-¿Que clase de ayuda?-Ambas dicen al unisono  
-Mi ayuda jeje...-Acota con una sonrisa  
En la base del castillo Eren busca su equipo para partir su barco hacia el nuevo mundo parte por anticipado faltaban 4 horas inicialmente pero ahora parte en 1 hora...  
-Bien chicos tenemos 3 horas antes de que Eren se prepare para ir armemos todo esto-Decia Hanji poniendo orden y mandando para decorar pasillos, cuartos, los equipos DMT, los dejaron en el castillo por ende no habrian de hacer falta  
-Seguro a Eren le encantara-Sonrie Mikasa en sus pensamientos-Eren antes de irte espero que lo disfrutes  
Llendo a la costa  
-¿Oye Eren seguro no quieres saludar a tus amigos antes de ir ?  
-Si mis amigos lo entenderan Heichou...-Si aparte el barco zarpara antes no tendria tiempo de saludar a todos aunque espero que Annie este bien...  
-¿Eren por que lloras?-  
-¿Que?...-en su mente hace años que no lo hago ¿por que ahora?- No se preocupe no es nada...  
En el festejo los chicos esperan a Eren y Annie siente que algo anda mal y se va en busca de Erwin  
-Erwin ¿y Eren?...  
-Partio hace 45 minutos...  
-Euforica lo agarra del cuello al rubio-¿¡Que mierda deijiste?!-Sus ojos se ponen algo cristalinos  
-Partio bajame!...Tenia tiempo para despediros pero decidio marcharse ya que tenia miedo de no poder llegar a la costa ...¿Que haces?!-Los gritos y forcejeos de el par de rubios se escuchan desde el salon de la despedida y todos acuden hasta alli  
-Erwin!-Dice impresionada Hanji al ver su equipo DMT arrancado-¿Quien te hizo esto?!  
-Leonhart...  
-¿Por que?...-pregunta mikasa  
-No les informaron que Eren partio hace 50 minutos...-al decir esto todos parten en busca de sus equipos pero no tienen gas y los caballos tardaran 1 hora en llegar, Annie se robo el equipo de Erwin y llegara en 5 minutos 10 cuando mucho...  
En la costa...  
-Listos para zarpar!-marinero  
-Listos!-Grita Eren  
-Espera !-Grita Annie al ver alejarse de la costa el barco y Eren de lo lejos...-Eren estoy ...EMBARAZADA!-se escuchan en todo el barco...  
-Mierda...-dice levi por lo bajo-IMBECIL!-Le da una patada a Eren bajandolo del barco y le ordena-¿¡QUE ESPERAS?! VE!...  
-SI HEICHOU!...  
-Tendremos que posponer el viaje capitan...  
-Si señor...  
-Aprovecha ahora Eren no hagas lo que yo le hize a petra se dice mentalmente el cabo mientras ve a Eren nadar hacia la costa y su mujer tambien hacia el  
-EREN!...  
-ANNIE!  
-EREN!  
-ANNIE!  
-Ambos con ojos llorosos se besan sobre la costa mojada, y lloran  
-¿Cuando paso?¨...  
-Nunca ...-cambiando a un tono desinteresada-era mentira...  
-silencio profundo  
-silencio profundo  
-ANNIE ¿QUE HACES?!...-pregunta mientras lo arrastra por la arena  
-Para todos estoy embarazada de ti asi que no perdamos mas tiempo y hagamos eso una realidad ...-y se lo lleva a una cabaña del puerto de la costa-...Aqui te hare mio...y si quieres salir...tendras que buscar las llaves...-dejando caer las llaves en sus pechos en el espacio del medio...  
-¿Por que yo?!-Dice gritando en la cabaña  
-Por que me provocaste...-le dice Annie al oido...

-Em...-mirando la cabaña con 2 sombras muy movidas-...Se lo comio un titan...  
-Respona!...¡¿Donde esta Eren Sargento?!-Le grita el tumulto a Levi  
-Eres carne muerta Levi-Amenza Mikasa con Armin y Reiner de los brazos reteniendola...  
-eso crees ...-"Eren mas bien esa carne muerta y vacia por asi decirse" se dice el sargento cubriendo la cabaña con el par de ruidosos  
-Creo que festejaremos algo mejor pero ...no lo se todo fue muy rapido, su ida, su regreso, ¿por que?-Pregunta Reiner  
-Em...-"Estoy embarazada...era mentira"-No lo se ...Eren no le daba muy bien el mar...Tenia nauseas como ...una embarazada...  
-Cabo no sirve mentir diga ya...-Erwin  
-Em...alli estan...-señalando al par con ropa y cabellos algo desaliniados por no decir echos un desmadre  
-Vamos a festejar por mi regreso...-Eren acota con una sonrisa...  
-Y por mi tambien...-Annie termina la frase con una amenaza-...o te hare pagar...los gastos...  
-Vamos!...-"mierda que carajo me ve tanto Mikasa estoy solo de la mano con Annie"  
-ok...-"Si perra me agrada que sufras ahora lo tengo a tu hermano y sera mi esclavo"  
-Eren ¿te sientes bien?...-"Si Annie te profano de alguna forma te juro que la destrozare con o sin su poder de titan"  
-Em...continuemos-Erwin "Creo que se que pasa aca ...voy a ser el padrino"  
...En el camino al festejo...  
-Me siento extraño...-Eren le pregunta a Hanji-...Una cosa ¿que averiguo sobre sintomas de titan?...  
-¿Por que preguntas ahora?-  
-Em...-Pone su mirada en Annie-...¿Nunca nadie supo sobre la reproduccion de ellos?...  
-La verdad es que como sus organos no son visibles y su ausencia de otros como el digestivo hace que sea dificil el poder determinar su metodo de reproduccion al igual el definir su genero masculino o femenino mas alla del rostro...  
-..Entiendo...  
-Sosteniendolo del brazo-Eren...¿por que te interesa tanto el saber eso?...justo ahora...  
-Curiosidad...-retirandose algo disimuladamente...  
-Entiendo...despues del festejo veremos  
-En el festejo...  
-Quiero hacer un brindis...Por todos ...Por los que cayeron...Por los que vinieron...Por mi casa nueva ahora...  
-No tuvo chiste...-  
-Tambien un brindis ...por la pareja!...Annie y Eren ...jeje...esperemos que el vieja de su prematuro amante no haga ningun problema en la pareja...  
-Brindis por todos...  
-Brindis! ...  
-Creo que zarpare mañana...  
-Creo que a alguien amarrare a la cama hoy ...  
-Creo que dormire con mi hermano hoy en el mismo cuarto...  
-Los 3 se miran Eren al medio...Annie contra Mikasa...y el cabo rompe el hielo...  
-Eren dormira conmigo ¿algun problema cadetes?  
-¿En la misma cama?-los 3 al unisono-  
-No ...en el mismo cuarto...  
-Mierda!-los 3 al unisono-  
-Despues de la fiesta(no dare detalles)  
-Wuau...su cuarto es tan limpio como siempre sargento!...-con ojos brillantes  
-Siempre sera asi mocoso...  
-Manaña es la hora ¿no?...  
-¿Por que tan desanimado?...-recostandose en su cama el cabo pregunta- ¿No que tu sueño era el ver el nuevo mundo?...Va con solo mirar fuera de la muralla antes te emocionaba...claro cuando no habia muerte...  
-Si...pero ¿por que no podemos llevar a nadie mas?...  
-Entre menos minimizaremos mas riesgos...  
-Euforico-Pero llendo los mejores maximizaremos la probabilidad que si caemos quien ira a por nosotros la elite de la elite...NO LOS MEJORES DE LA HUMANIDAD...SI CAEMOS LOS DEMAS!...ELLOS...-cachetada del cabo-  
-Mocoso...-acercandose al oido-...¿que te dije en tu primera mision conmigo?...  
-Eren recordando "Nunca lo eh sabido, puedo confiar en mis habilidades o en las de mis compañeros pero nunca nadie sabe el resultado"-Si recuerdo perfectamente cabo...-secandose lagrimas-...Perdon...  
-No te preocupes...-tomandolo del hombro-...Tu mismo dijiste somos la Elite de la Elite...¿quien nos vencera?

-Mañana sera entonces el dia...-recostandose en su cama-...buenas noches sargento...  
-Desde la otra cama-...Buenas noches cadete...  
-Ambos con una sonrisa dibujada duermen como si hubieran ganado una batalla...Eren con sus fantasias Annie´s y Rivaille con...Limpieza´s ...?  
-Al otro dia-  
-¿Preparativos?-  
-Listos sargento-  
-¿Gas de reserva?-  
-Listos Sargento-  
-¿Provisiones y agua para el viaje?-  
-¿Mi beso?-  
-Lis...¿que?...-Hanji conmocionada-  
-Nada nada...solo bromeaba...¿eh?-El cabo fija su mirada en Erwin y Eren-  
-¡EL CABO SONRIO Y CONTO UN CHISTE!  
-BROMA!  
-IGUAL ESTA MAL !...ENFERMERAS ATENDERLO!  
-ATIENDAN AL IDIOTA PRIMERO!  
-todos miran a Jean quien tenia una caja trasladando-¿Que?...-las enfermeras se lo llevan a la enfermeria ya que "atiendan al idiota" Jean era el postulante-  
-En la costa los 3 tripulantes de la nave saludan a sus amigos-  
-Por favor...-Annie con cabeza gacha le habla a su novio-...¿De verdad te tendras que ir?...  
-Si...perdoname...-alcanza con su mano la cara de la rubia-...Es mi deber...-Besandola en la frente-...Como soldado que soy...  
-Hanji...sige siendo una loca como siempre cuando vuelva...  
-Si mi Sargento...  
-Son soldados mientras no este vendra alguien a supervisar¡QUIERO ORDEN!-Erwin dando su ultima orden-  
-Mikasa...-Eren observando a su hermana tapandose con su bufanda-  
-Eren...-con lagrimas-...No puedo vivir sin ti, tu eres lo unico que me queda...-rompiendo en llanto-...Eres mi hermano...-sintiendo unas palmadas en su cabeza-  
-Ya ya...toma...mira esto...-sacando su bufanda se la lleva al barco- esperame 5 minutos-...  
-Luego de los 5 minutos- Listo...ya quedo...-ofreciendo la bufanda nueva- ...La bufanda de la tropa de exploracion...-acotando con una sonrisa-  
-¿Que le hiciste?...-observando la bufanda no nota nada-...ya dime...  
-mudo solo con una sonrisa le muestra un hombro del uniforme de la tropa sin el emblema y observando de nuevo Mikasa ve el logo de la tropa en una de las puntas-...gracias...-rompiendo en llanto- ...¡GRACIAS!...  
-Connie,Berth,Reiner...Denme un abrazo tontos!-abriendo los brazos-  
-EREN!-los muchachos le dan un gran apapacho(abrazo en otras palabras)  
-Jean ¿siempre rivales?...-dandole la mano Eren-  
-Siempre...-el duo se consagra rivales de por vida en la ultima despedida-  
-Sasha...te prometo traer comida del nuevo mundo...-con una sonrisa burlona recibe un abrazo lloron e la hambrienta castaña-  
-Espero que sigan asi de unidas...Christa...Ymir...-con una abrazo algo seco las despide-  
-Armin...te traere buenos datos del mundo cuando vuelva ¿si?, tu te encargaras de adjuntarlo todos en un nuevo libro!-terminando de hablar su amigo rubio y mudo le da un tierno abrazo de amigos y se despide-  
-Listo cabo nos podemos ir!-grita Eren-  
-Zarparemos...saluda...  
-Ya dejando el puerto ve a sus amigos saludar hasta que se pierden en la distancia y los ojos no ven mas-Ya esto marcara un antes y un despues...-acota Eren-  
-No...solo marcara el fin...lo que hagamos al volver marcara el inicio de una nueva era...  
-Preparense no sabemos que peligros acechan ahy afuera...-acota Erwin-  
-Peligros o no...yo peleare por la humanidad-  
-¡POR LA HUMANIDAD!-Los 3 al mismo tiempo gritan de tal manera como si fuera sus ultimas en aguas desconocidas esperan ansioso tocar con tierras aisladas dentro de un tiempo estarn ocupados, pero por ahora la espera reinara.  
Y hasta que llegen de nuevo nuestros amigos esperaran ansiosos y se van marchando excepto 2 chicas  
-Lo extrañare Annie...-llorando-  
-Yo seguire amando Mikasa...hasta que vuelva mi querido yo lo seguire amando-  
-Las chicas dejan el puerto vacio y regresan a las murallas la espera comienza ...

* * *

**_Si habra orrores y errores despues le dare una leida de nuevo para ver_**

**_mientras tanto _**

**_Atten:Call Me Blood´s_**


End file.
